Destiny Awaits
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: Voldemort was beaten by Harry. Almost 2 years later, he learns that the dead are rising. Harry Potter, having completely lost his magic to beat Riddle the first time, must wield life itself to save the world. Major Blackest Night elements.


**My computer with the next chapter of Staff of Aeons went down while I was working. I decided to write this while I waited for it to work again. This is a story somewhat based on the events of one of my favorite DC Comics events. It is called Blackest Night. I seriously recommend that everyone look it up, but you won't need to, in order to understand what is going on. The ideas I'm using here are similar, but not completely the same. If you want to know why I've changed something, or why, just ask. **

**Oh, and Harry is the Master of Death.**

**Here's the emotional spectrum.**

**Black: Death**

**Red: Rage**

**Orange: Avarice**

**Yellow: Fear**

**Green: Willpower**

**Blue: Hope**

**Indigo: Compassion**

**Violet: Love**

**White: Life**

**Harry is, in this story, the most powerfully connected being to the four lights of green, blue, indigo, and violet. By extension, he is the closest being to the White light. He has next to no connection to red, orange, or yellow. This will be explained in far more depth later.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

_Awakening _

"Ready to die, Harry?" Voldemort asked, sneering at the 22 year-old Boy-Who-Lived standing opposite him. Voldemort stood at the entrance to his newest conquest, Hogwarts. All around them were the bodies of fallen wizards and witches. Death Eaters and Harry's followers alike.

"Not today, Tom." Harry Potter said. The lightning bolt scar on his head had grown and enlarged since the last time that he'd seen Riddle. The scar was now on the left side of his face, and the longer, second part of the scar now went directly down the center of his left eye. His hair was longer and messier, about to his shoulders. "I've let this go on for far too long." He raised his wand and slashed it down. A tear in the fabric of space opened behind him and over a thousand small boxes fell from it.

"Really, Harry? What could you possibly hope to do against me? Throw those little boxes at me?" Harry may be far stronger magically, but Voldemort had managed to complete enough rituals to ensure that it didn't matter.

Harry just sighed. "I really hoped that I'd find another way. But I can't let this happen anymore." With a swish and a flick, Harry cast one of the first charms he'd ever known. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry incanted. The spell reminded him of his two best friends and a mountain troll. At the thought of Ron and Hermione, Harry quashed down every ounce of nostalgia.

"What are you trying to do, Harry? Pick me up and drop me? You know that I have made this body indestructible, and my soul is invincible."

"I've destroyed all seven of your Horcruxes, Tom. And this _is_ the end." Even as Harry said that, the spell finally took effect. Every single wand that wasn't being held by someone was lifted into the air. They moved until every single wand, including those that had emerged from the boxes behind Harry. They encircled Voldemort.

"What the hell are you planning, Harry!" Voldemort chuckled, unafraid. He threw up a shield that could even block a killing curse.

Harry just smirked. The wand in his hand began to pulse random colors, even as every single other wand glowed white. Each wand discharged a jet of white and, despite the shield that Voldemort threw up, slammed into him. He was wrapped in an outline of white, but was otherwise unharmed.

"What is this, Potter!" Voldemort shouted, all veneer of fearlessness gone. Any spell that could pierce his shield was definitely not something that he could just laugh off.

"Your downfall, Tom." The wand in Harry's hand exploded forward, discharging a jet of pure magic directly through Voldemort's shield. As soon as it hit the white aura, Voldemort exploded into a trillion motes of energy, which dispersed.

Right as the spell pierced his shield, Voldemort shouted out. "This isn't the end, Potter!" Even as he vanished, Harry passed out, darkness obscuring his vision, every last trace of magic out of his system.

* * *

Harry woke up in a holding cell, only to be escorted to the department of Mysteries, to a chamber just like the one he'd been in so long ago. Least this time I know what I'm doing, Harry thought with a chuckle.

"Harry Potter, you are hereby sentenced to death for the murder of many prominent members of our society, including Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and many others."

"Don't bother," Harry said with a bitter chuckle. "I don't have any magic left. In accordance several Ministry laws, you can't kill me. The most you can do is hand me over to the non-magical legal system." Harry smirked. Pureblood beliefs that there was no way a muggle could kill a wizard had saved him.

"Mr. Potter, don't make this any harder on yourself. It has been twenty days since the battle with the so-called Lord Voldemort. In that time, your magic would have had plenty of time to regenerate."

"You're wrong. My entire core was dumped into that spell. I have nothing there. In fact, I have even less magic than a squib." A mediwizard checked him and confirmed his statement.

After a few minutes of checking, Percy Weasley identified that Harry's statement was indeed accurate. Having no other option, the Wizengamot was forced to dismiss him. At that, Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the few remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, stood up out of the audience and escorted him out of the Ministry. He handed Harry a large wallet. The moment Harry took it, he felt a tug behind his navel and vanished. The last thing he heard in England was "Good luck."

A moment later, Kingsley, using a technique that Harry had taught him, detected a half-dozen creatures approaching. He wasn't surprised to see men he recognized as Death Eaters.

"Where did he go?" One of them demanded.

"The man saved us all. The least I can do is let him get away from you all safely."

"I don't think that you understand." The man growled. The tip of his wand glowed with a shade of red that reminded him of freshly-spilled blood. "Tell us now, or you'll find yourself to be just like the rest of your damn Order."

"Do your worst." Kingsley spat. Moments later, he screamed. Five minutes later, he was found by Aurors.

One of them turned to another. "It's an Order case. Put him in the Phoenix ward with the rest."

* * *

_666 days after the defeat of Voldemort_

There was a banging on the door of the house. The only inhabitant picked up a heavy pistol from its place on his desk. He dropped it and stepped it out of his chair. He held it closely as he answered the door. The black haired man pulled open the door only to see something he'd wished to never see again. The face of Severus Snape.

"Potter! Thank Merlin! You have to help me!" The man said desperately.

"Snape? What the hell do you want? If this is some Death Eater trap…" Harry Potter snapped. Snape had not reported in for days, then he'd said he was captured. Harry had never trusted him.

"Potter, I know we've had our differences, but I swear, we're all in danger-" Snape's voice was cut off as he suddenly coughed up blood. Harry was shocked to see a spear of some black substance piercing the man's chest.

"**POWER LEVEL: 12.87%" **stated a cold, dead voice.

"Well, well. Looks like my dear godfather was running to Potty!" The second voice surprised Harry. He recognized it, despite hearing a strange undertone to it.

"What the hell are you doing alive, Malfoy?" Harry demanded. He raised the pistol to point it towards the figure of his school rival, which was floating in the air.

"Die, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, pointing a wand at Harry. "Ava-"

Before Malfoy could finish his spell, Harry planted three bullets into him. One to the chest, one directly to the shoulder, and a third removed half of Malfoy's neck.

"Fucking idiot." Harry shook his head.

"That wasn't very nice, Potty." Malfoy chuckled, his head still tilted sideways. Tendrils of some dark substance connected the severed parts and moments later, his body was intact again.

"What the Hell?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy shouted.

"You just don't quit!" Harry replied. Harry's shot was perfectly timed and positioned. The heavy bullet and the green jet collided in midair. The jet of light vanished instantly, but the bullet continued onward, smashing into, and destroying the wand.

"Seems like you've been practicing with your little muggle toys." Malfoy laughed. "Too bad it won't do you any good."

"Since I'm going to die anyway, why don't you tell me how you keep coming back from the dead?"

"Hmm… How about I tell your corpse!" Malfoy shouted in delight. He raised his right fist and a stream of dark substance poured from it. Harry narrowly dodged the spear, seeing the ground decaying around the point of contact.

"What the hell was-"

**Severus Snape… Rise!** The same cold dead voice he'd heard earlier demanded. Harry risked a glance over at Snape's corpse to see a black ring plant itself onto the man's finger. Moments later, the man's skin had turned slightly gray and he was on his feet again.

"So sorry about running away, Draco." Snape said, his voice having a strange dark undertone. "Why don't I make up for it by helping you kill Potter over there?"

It was right then that Harry knew that his chances of survival were nearly zero. He had no idea what was going on, or what that ring was, but he did know that Malfoy was apparently immortal, had strange new powers, and Snape likely shared those powers.

Harry sighed and mentally shook his head. He'd known that this would happen sooner or later. He may be good, but without magic, not even he was good enough to fight against two wizards, who were undead and equipped with a weapon he didn't know of.

"Just get it over with." Harry sighed.

"With pleasure." Malfoy said with a smirk. Both he and Snape pointed their rings at him and twin streams of black shot at him.

* * *

Suddenly, Harry found himself in an empty clear void. It was like there was no light or darkness. Just nothingness. Suddenly, he saw a perfect sphere surround him. It was made up of an endless rainbow. He couldn't move, and could only watch as four of the colors started to shrink, enclosing him in a sphere of green, blue, indigo, and violet. Suddenly, he could see nothing but white.

_**Harry Potter. Destiny Awaits.**_ A voice that sounded like it came from an infinite number of beings. It was both old and young, male and female. It had endless pronunciations and enunciations. Despite this, he understood it perfectly.

"What the hell?" He muttered. Suddenly, the white compressed itself around his hand. Harry screamed as pure energy bonded itself around his finger. The white ring that had formed around his middle finger had inlaid lines of green, blue, indigo, and violet. It pulsed once.

_**I am the Entity. I am the embodiment of the Light of Life itself. You are the one I have chosen at birth.**_

"Great. That's me! Harry Potter, Fate's Bitch." Harry laughed sarcastically.

_**This is not some trivial matter. Everything you have endured over the entire course of your existence has led up to this. The one who calls himself Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle has assimilated the force known as Nekron, through the most dangerous ritual in all of magic. It enables him to utilize the power of the construct known as a Black Lantern. He has become the single greatest threat to life that has ever existed. **_

_**The rings you have seen on the hands of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape are rings of the Black Lanterns. They bond to dead bodies and animate them. The bodies have all of their abilities and memories. Even their thoughts and actions function identically to those of the original being. However, they are not truly alive. Only the power of the White Light of Life can resurrect the dead. To wield such a power is nigh impossible, especially for an extended period of time. As such, I have aligned the four powers of the emotional spectrum that you are capable of utilizing together within the white ring you now wear. With it, you will be able to oppose Voldemort and his Black Lanterns. You must destroy him before he can **_

"What, you want me to fight them all, alone? All of my friends are dead, And I'd bet that Voldemort has them too."

_**Then they are in a great deal of pain. It is likely that their spirits have been recalled to their bodies, so they are forced to witness everything that their bodies do, yet are unable to even attempt to resist. **_

Harry sighed. "I'll do it. I assume that you'll tell me what I need to do now?"

_**The ring is THE most advanced tool in existence. It can easily be used as a communications tool, in case you need assistance. Before I remove you from this time-space rift, I will use it to download all of the information you will need for this mission directly into your mind. Good luck, Harry Potter.**_

* * *

A flash of white light blinded Draco and Snape. Their ring attacks were about to hit Potter when he'd suddenly released a blinding glow. They threw up shields, just in case. When the light faded, Harry was standing in front of them, wearing white armor with the sigil of the Master of Death on his chest. He raised the white ring on his fist.

"Sorry to disappoint you two, but it doesn't look like Fate's done with me yet." Harry said with a smirk. His armor glowed as he pulled his fist back.

"What the hell?" Draco snapped.

"How are you still alive?" Snape demanded.

"I'm sincerely sorry that I couldn't help you, Snape. The best I can do is to put you out of your misery. Harry's fist connected with Snape's chest, and a flash of white light disintegrated the flesh from Snape's bones.

**CONNECTION SEVERED.** The ring stated, even as it disintegrated from Snape's finger. The bones disintegrated a moment later.

"What have you done, Potter?" Draco whispered in horror.

"Time to go, Draco." Harry smirked. "I can't say that I'll miss you." He pointed his fist at Draco and a beam of white light pierced his chest.

**CONNECTION SEVERED. **The ring announced as Draco disintegrated.

Harry sighed, even as the armor glowed brighter, before dissolving into ribbons of white light, which were sucked into the ring. He stood there in his muggle clothes and shook his head.

"Looks like I'm back in the fight." He clenched his fist and looked over in the direction that he knew that England was. "I'm coming home guys."

* * *

**Okay, I know that a couple of things are different, but I decided that they'd work better this way. For example, Harry can't use the pure white light normally, because of various factors, including the strain on his body. What he used in this was his form of the green light of willpower. All the colors will usually manifest as white or a fusion of white and themselves. **

**He still has no magic, so he can only fight with his ring and normal, physical fighting. Many of the Black Lanterns will have magic, so he'll have to fight both forms of power. He will also be getting a few allies, but at the moment, he has next to no living or sane friends. Many members of the Order of the Phoenix are in a similar state to the Longbottoms. The curse used on Shacklebolt was designed for that purpose and was used on many members of the Order of the Phoenix. This made them waste resources keeping them alive, as well as destroying morale. I'll explain more later.**

**Please review. Oh, and this may or may not become a Harem story, depending on what readers tell me. So let me know.**


End file.
